


Who's the Naughty

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas19 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DayofClexa, Clexa Christma au, Clexa Holidays au, Clexamas, Clexamas19, Day3NaughtyofNice, F/F, HolyClexamas, HolyClexamas19, Santa hot costume, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke dress as Santa and surprise Lexa after a long day of work...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexamas19 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Who's the Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty or nice 😈  
> I hope you enjoy this, it had some feeling, de-stressing sex after work, Clarke just wanted to help her girlfriend.  
> I really hopi you enjoy this one-shot.  
> Happy Clexamas!!

**_Day 3: Naughty or Nice_ **

Lexa was tired, it was 13th of December, at 5:15pm, and she was stocked in New York's Christmas' traffic after a long and stressing day at work. She sighed for the hundred times, her elbow leaning against the door of her car and her head above her fifth. She was like three blocks away from home, but those three blocks will take her like 40 minutes because of the traffic.

She check her phone when she received a notification from Clarke; a selfie, it only showed her face and the Santa hat on her head, below the photo she had wrote _'Can't wait for you to get home'_ with an angel emoji and a Santa one on the end, Lexa narrowed her eyes, but the cars start moving, so she let her phone and start moving too.

She barely moved like six feet, so she took her phone again and send Clarke a picture of herself looking boring _'Can't wait to be home... traffic's a dick :('_ she sighed again, Clarke was lucky, she didn't had to work today, she choose to close her gallery today and only work with her online page. Instant, Lexa had to woke up early on the morning, had to pass to the morning traffic, had to listen to her boss telling her to do the things he should do, had to girl the dick-guy on the office trying miserably to hit on her, had to reject Emma again, who was always trying to hit on her after the guys, and had to listen to and stupid client saying he wanted to stay with the dog, but that wasn't on the diverse paper.

Out of all of that she had to remember that Clarke was in home, probably in bed still necked from last night, hugging a pillow like it was Lexa. The brunette took her phone again and took another selfie, this time of her pouting _'I miss you :('_ followed by a lot of crying emojies. Clarke answered with a similar selfie, but Lexa could see in her eyes that the blonde was trying not to smile _'Miss you too'_ she had put below. Lexa sighed again, this time closing her eyes for a minute.

 _'Just breath Woods, just a few more minutes'_ For some reason her intern voice sounded like Clarke, she stop caring a while ago, it's always nice to hear Clarke voice.

33 minutes later, Lexa finally made it to her apartment, she leaned against the door with a sigh taking in the smell of home, that was a mix of her own smell and Clarke's, it was perfect. "Clarke?" she called taking her shoes off "I'm home" Clarke didn't answer, actually the place was totally quiet; there was no sound at all. Lexa frowned and walked inside the apartment. She looked on the living room; nothing, she left her jacket there and walked to the kitchen taking her bag off her shoulder "Clar..."

Lexa froze, on the countertop the kitchen was Clarke, siting with crossed legs using a hot-santa-custome- and _Hot_ means that it wasn't even a short, it was like the belt of a sex toy, but red and a bit bigger to cover Clarke's center. On the top were only withe pompons covering Clarke's nipples, and of course, the hat- Lexa was dumbfounded, she knew Clarke was hot, they have been dating for three year, but this was another level. She was looking at her girlfriend with open mouth and eyes.

Clarke got down biting her lip and she walked to Lexa- too slow for the brunette's thoughts- "Tell me, Lexa... have you been nice this year... or have been naughty. In that case I'll have to punish you"

Clarke took Lexa's hand and put them in her own waist making the brunette feel her warm skin she raise a brow at Lexa, looking directly into her eyes. The brunette swallowed for the imminent dryness of her troth, then she squeezed Clarke's waists "I've... I've been really, really naughty" She nodded to convince Clarke, she wanted to look into those blue eyes, but there were so many other places- so much skin- to look at.

"Well, then..." Clarke moved her head close to Lexa's ear "your punish has started" she whispered taking Lexa's bag "Is this important?"

"Um... yeah-no-I me..." Lexa took a deep breath closing her eyes "There're a bit, important... papers" seriously, she couldn't stop looking at Clarke's body.

"Okay" Clarke said soft this time. She took Lexa's hand and left the bag on the table, then she lead her girlfriend to their bedroom and sat her on the edge on the bed. "Do not touch. I'll take this off" She said unbuttoning Lexa's shirt. Lexa's hold on the sheet tightened as her breath became faster.

Clarke just opened Lexa's shirt before sitting on the brunette's lap, Clarke couldn't hide her grin when she saw the lust on Lexa's eyes. When their lips crashed, Lexa couldn't help but grab Clarke's ass, the blonde break the kiss immediately taking her hands off "Ah-ah-ah. I said not touching" Lexa bit her lower lip and grab the sheets again "Good girl" Clarke joined their mouths again in a heated kiss, she pushed Lexa's shirt off her shoulder, and her hands started running above Lexa's abs and boobs, never staying too long in one place.

Clarke stood up and ordered Lexa to lean on her back; the brunette did and adjusts the pillow under her head, to be able to watch Clarke. The blonde claimed the above Lexa, been careful of not touching her; she unbuttoned the brunette's pants and lowered the zipper with her teeth, without taking her gaze from Lexa's eyes. She took the pants off, Lexa's bra followed, and soon her underwear too.

Lexa's chest moved up and down fast, Clarke put her hands on Lexa's waist and started kissing her neck, slow and long, before sucking her pulse point leaving a tiny red mark. Lexa moaned and when Clarke joined their lips again, Lexa grabbed Clarke's ass again. Clarke broke the kiss, taking the brunette's hands and looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Please..." Lexa begged with a moan "I-I want to touch you... please"

Clarke's eyes softened as she bite her lip thinking, she couldn't give that easy, this was supposed to be a punish... but Lexa wasn't actually the naughty on the relationship, and she was looking at her that way, and she was begging- actually begging- she must be really tired to do that. "Tell me _one_ time you haven't been naughty, one that you have been good, and I'll let you touch me."

It didn't take long for Lexa to answer in a whisper "I don't send you nudes when I know you have an important meeting" Clarke couldn't help but grin, knowing very well the many time she had send nudes to Lexa on an important day. Lexa smiled too and Clarke let go of her hands, which were immediately, back on her ass, readjusting her position. Clarke smirked and kissed Lexa again, sucking the brunette's tongue.

Clarke ran her hand down Lexa's body, into her center, she started rubbing her clit gently, drawing little moans from the brunette. When Lexa started frowning, ready to ask for more- to _beg_ \- for more, Clarke introduced only on finger inside of her. Lexa moaned totally opening her mouth before start sucking Clarke's tongue; now the blonde moaned.

Clarke decided that Lexa didn't deserved to be punished; she introduced a second finger and started pushing and curling her fingers once in a while. They couldn't continue with the kiss because of Lexa's fast erratic breath, and moans; so Clarke started kissing her neck again while Lexa dragged her nails on Clarke back. The blonde started pushing harder, and curling her fingers more often. That brought Lexa to come in matter of minutes, shocking hard and screaming Clarke's name out loud.

Clarke was leaving tiny soft kisses in Lexa's jawline, and when she heard Lexa's breath clam, she raised her head to look at her girlfriend, before she could say want she wanted Lexa kissed her a whispered "I love you, so much" on her lips between kisses.

Clarke smiled on the kiss, loving the way their lips moved perfectly together, and most of all, loving Lexa "I love you, too" she said when day broke apart "And I was thinking..." she stroke Lexa jaw with her fingers "that you're not a naughty girl... you're really, _really_ nice, so... you deserve a gift."

Lexa raised a brow questionably wilt she smiled "And what will that be?"

Clarke shrugged, biting her lip "You choose" she kissed Lexa's lips again- there were just irresistible.

Lexa smiled and started kissing Clarke again "Okay, then... _Santa..._ I want to..." kiss "fuck you..." Kiss "With the two sided dildo" Clarke raised her head, the grin on her face not longer because of the nickname, but because of the expectation of what was to come. She kissed Lexa again, sucking her lower lip, and biting it a little, before backing off.

"I'll be right back..." she muttered with one last kiss before heading to their wardrobe, when she came back with the dildo and the belt, Lexa was sitting on the edge of the bed again. Clarke fell to her knees and put the belt on Lexa, once it was adjusted, Lexa opened her legs wide urging Clarke to put he dildo.

Now both their breath were fast, Clarke put one hand on Lexa's knee and with the other she push the dildo, slowly, inside of Lexa, the brunette let her head fall back with a moan grabbing the sheets tightly. When the dildo was lined Clarke buckled it, and stood up, waiting for Lexa's command.

The brunette took a deep breath and stood too "Lean on the bed... your hands above your head" Clarke did as asked and grabbed the headboard tightly, biting her lip. Lexa claimed her body, resting the dildo above Clarke's center but not getting in, she kissed Clarke jaw and then bitted her neck "Hard..." she move to the other side of Clarke's face "Or soft?" she whispered kissing her jaw softly.

Clarke waste no time in answering "Hard... please..." she moaned in Lexa's ear and the brunette smiled before sucking Clarke's collarbone, with teeth and all, leaving a mark, then she looked at Clarke and as their lips crashed, she pushed the dildo inside Clarke till the end. Clarke screamed in a mixture of pleasure and a bit of pain, she buried her nails on Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa started kissing her neck again when she backed almost totally and pushed again. They sat a rhythm, not so fast but pushing hard every time, moans from both filled the room "fuck's", "god's", "babe's" and their names, screamed with every push, till there were no words, only moans of pleasure. They came together, with seconds of difference, and each other’s names on their lips.

Clarke crossed her arms behind Lexa to keep her close while they calmed their breaths. Lexa backed off, taking the dildo off Clarke and lean at her side, Clarke sat up and took the dildo and the belt off, she gave a kiss on Lexa's abs and went to the bathroom to leave the things. When she came back, Lexa's eye were close, and her breaths calmer, the blonde claimed Lexa's lap and the brunette moved her hand, raising to fingers on her abdomen, it took her a bit longer to open her eyes, but when she did Clarke saw how tired she was.

"Lexa don't..." Clarke took Lexa's fingers "You're tired"

"And you're horny" Lexa muttered in respond, Clarke smiled, Lexa knew her so well "Come on, just ride my fingers" The brunette whispered with sleepy voice "I like to hear you around me."

Clarke bitted her lip, how could she say no to that. Finally, she nodded and raise her hips to put it above Lexa's hand, she looked directly into her eyes, her breath fasting immediately, and then she let her hips fall, all her weight at was, moaning at the feeling of Lexa's fingers inside her, with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath before leaning above Lexa with her head on the crock of Lexa's neck. When she kissed her shoulder, Lexa curled her fingers, drawing another moan from her. She smiled as Lexa's free arm surrounded her waist.

Clarke started moving her hips, riding Lexa's fingers slowly, every once in a while, Lexa would curl her finger making her moan loud. Clarke was hiding her face on the brunette's neck, and Lexa was leaving soft kisses in her cheek, neck, and shoulder. It took a while, but Clarke enjoyed every second before coming.

Afte calming her breath, she raise her hips a bit and Lexa move her hand to embrace her with both arms, before whispering, even more sleepy than before "I love you, I really, really do Clarke. Thank you."

Clarke kissed her neck with a wide smile "I love you too. You have no idea how much" she muttered hugging her tightly.

Lexa smiled too "I may, actually, have and idea" And with that, and two huge smiles on their faces, they fall sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, tomorrow's part I have it ready.  
> I hope you have like this smuty one-shot (Clexa just can't keep it in their pant)  
> Also I'm sorry about my english I did my best.  
> Also I'll like you guys to vote, for the last day, what will you prefere?  
> 1\. A continuation of day 4: What a Warm Christmas.  
> 2\. A continuation of day 7: The snow's magic (more smuty)  
> 3\. A continuation of this one.  
> 4\. Something else/give me ideas  
> Tumblr @blu3haw4.


End file.
